Untitled
by Zazu Hyena And Nny Fan
Summary: Squee ends up having to walk home in the middle of the night when someone tries to kidnap him.


**Author's Note:** I can't think of a title also I don't have Squee! so I don't know if I got Shmee in character.

Johnny C. leaned his back against a wall that faced a street that was, at some point, filled with people. There were few people walking around now, but if they looked at him they would have thought he was asleep. He had his head down and his eyes closed with his dark blue hair and long black trench coat blowing in the breeze of the early night. Some of them probably thought he was homeless as he was wearing somewhat tattered clothes and he was so skinny he looked as though he hadn't eaten or slept in a while, which he probably hadn't.

Nny was actually deep in thought. He wasn't sure whether to get a Cherry Doom Brainfreezy or a Cherry Fiz-Wiz. He only brought enough money for one or the other and he didn't want to go back to his house _then_ go to the 24-7.

He lifted his head and watched the few people still out walk home. He was amazed actually. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there, but he was sure it was awhile, and no one had bothered him. No one had insulted him, teased him, or pushed him.

_Maybe they're finally starting to learn not to bully others. Not to harm others for their own amusement_

Johnny pushed himself off of the wall and headed for the 24-7. A slight jingling could be heard from the many knives he had hidden in his coat and from his steel-toe boots that resembled cloven hooves. But nobody noticed. Nobody ever noticed.

By now much of the street had been consumed by shadows and everyone had gone home. Or at least it seemed that way. It was odd for everyone to be gone already, but Nny didn't mind. In fact, he was glad to be out of his house, but still being able to be alone. He had always hated people.

On a particularly dark street on the way to the 24-7 Johnny stopped. He looked around; he had thought he saw something. He looked again and saw two shapes. It looked like two large, muscular men. Normally he would have kept going; after all, he had nothing to fear. And if it wasn't for the fact that one of the shapes seemed to be holding a much, much smaller, struggling shape that made muffled noises, he would have. But instead he watched them. And as they made their way into a dark alley Nny followed them.

* * *

Todd Casil quickly walked down the dark street, practically squeezing the life out of his teddy bear, Shmee. His teacher had kept him after school to clean up a mess that he didn't even make. Then she made him have detention after that too. So now he was just starting the long journey home and it was already dark.

Todd's large brown eyes looked back and forth between the different shadows that seemed to surround him. His black hair swayed in the cool breeze. He didn't want to think about what could be in the shadows, but he couldn't help but wonder.

_SQUEE!!! What if there's a horrible monster with huge teeth that eats kids in the shadows? What if it comes out and gets me? Shmee?_

The boy looked down at his teddy bear. It had two big eyes and a big grin. It also had many stitches in it, closing the rips that it got when he first met his neighbor.

"_Don't worry Todd. I'm sure there's nothing there. Just keep walking."_

Todd tried to put his worrying aside and quickened his pace.

Suddenly, he could hear something behind him, but before he could even utter the squee that gave him his nickname a hand was over his mouth, stifling any sound he tried to make. He closed his eyes and clutched Shmee even more as he felt himself be lifted off of the ground. Todd started kicking a trying to squirm out of his captor's grasp as he was taken somewhere that, even with his eyes closed, he could tell was darker.

_Shmee, help!! Something's got me! Is it a monster? Shmee!_

Shmee didn't answer; instead something seemed to be pulling him away. Todd was still too scared to open his eyes, but he pulled his bear back with all of his might. No one was going to take his best friend from him, not even whatever it was that had him.

Todd heard a ripping sound and felt whatever was pulling his bear give away and he was left with two pieces of stuffing and cloth that were no longer attached. Even those two pieces were taken from him before he could get over the shock that his friend was gone.

_Shmee!?! Shmee!?! Where are you?_

When he got no answer, tears fell from his eyes. Not only was something bad going to happen to him, but now his best friend was gone too. He started struggling more, but it was no use.

Suddenly, he heard one of the things that got his speak. "Hey Fred, did you hear something?" Todd hadn't heard anything. "No, why?" Not even a second had gone by when he heard a scream that was quickly cut off coming from where the first voice was.

The thing that was holding him, Fred, tightened his grip over his mouth. "What's going on?...Hey, you skinny, little fa-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Suddenly, his captor let go and Todd fell to the floor. He could feel something wet hit him, but he was too scared to open his eyes and he just backed himself against a wall.

A moment later the screaming stopped and he heard footsteps come toward him. "Hey, Squee? Are you alright?" Todd, or Squee, opened his eyes in surprise at the familiar voice. In front of him stood Johnny C. the homicidal maniac, also his neighbor, covered in blood and holding two knives. He shrieked in terror at the site and closed his eyes.

_What if he cuts me up into little pieces? Shmee?_

Johnny knelt down in front of him put down a knife and hesitantly rested a hand on the child's head. "Squeegee?"

When he finally opened his eyes and looked up fearfully at him, Johnny stood up and looked around him. The two men that were trying to kidnap Squee were lying on the floor, both had many cuts all over them, but they weren't dead. Nny made sure of it.

He looked back at the scared child. He looked really scared. Nny sighed. He wanted to make sure that Squee wouldn't be scared of them, to know that they weren't monsters. But… They _were_ farther away than that time at the mall; it was more dangerous for him. He had to get Squee home.

"Squee?" Squee looked up, still terrified. "Do you remember what I said that time at the mall? About not being scared because he was human, not a monster and not to have nightmares about it?"

Thinking about the mall made Squee shudder. He recalled seeing that guy's brain ripped out, but he also remembered what Johnny said. He nodded slowly. Johnny nodded back. "Yes, well the same applies to them," he said, motioning to the two on the floor.

After a moment Johnny looked out into the brighter street. "Squee, how about you wait out there, I'll be there in a moment." He watched him get up and pick up the pieces of Shmee on the way out of the alley. For a second he wondered of he should run away from the scary neighbor man, but he didn't want someone else to find him. At least he knew the scary neighbor man.

Johnny looked back at the two men on the floor. He picked up his knife and put it and the other one in his coat before pulling a very large garbage bag out. He was lucky he had it with him. He was actually trying to stop bringing people home with him to teach them a lesson. He had realized that idiots just weren't worth it. But these two? They were coming with him.

He was somehow able to get them both in the bag and he was able to lift it and carry it with him. He stopped next to Squee. "Ready?" He glanced at the bag Johnny was carrying, looking confused and scared, before nodding. The two of them walked towards their houses.

Johnny glanced at Shmee and grimaced. He hated that bear. It spoke nothing but lies. Currently, the head and one of the legs were separated from the body and much of the stuffing had fallen out. Johnny hefted the heavy bag a little higher.

He really wanted his Brainfreezy. Or Fiz-Wiz. But now it looked like he wouldn't be getting it. He groaned. But it was worth it to make sure that Squeegee got home safe.

But what was a little kid doing out so late? "Hey, Squeegee?" Squee looked up at him, holding Shmee tighter. He didn't want the scary neighbor man hurting him again. "Yes M-Mr. Scary Neighbor Man?" He said quietly.

"I said you could call me Nny. Why are you out so late?" He looked back at the little boy. "I-I had to clean up a mess at skool," he started, looking down at his feet as they continued walking. "I-it was a really big mess. Then the teacher made me have detention after that too. I told mommy and daddy when they could pick me up, but they never came." As he finished he sounded like he was going to cry.

Nny tightened the grip on the bag as he tried to fight off the urge to disembowel the next person that came even close to him with a spork. He hated the kid's parents. They ignored him and hated him. They didn't deserve such a nice little Squee. Johnny would have loved to adopt him, but he knew he'd be a horrible father. Besides, he barely had enough money for himself; he couldn't feed another person as well. He really wanted to kill the kid's parents, but he needed them for the very little that they did for him.

They didn't say anything else on the way there. When they finally reached Squee's front door Johnny put the bag down. "Bye M-Mr. S-Scary Neighbor Man," he said as he tried to get inside his house as quickly as possible, he was still scared of Johnny. But Johnny snatched Shmee from his grip before he could get inside.

"Hey Squeegee, how about I fix Shmee for you?" Johnny really didn't want to fix it, he hated it, even saying its name, and it was obvious in his voice. "I…I'll fix him."

Squee was still shaking. He didn't know what to say, he didn't want Shmee to be with the scary neighbor man who cut him up with a knife before. But he also didn't want the neighbor man being mad at him and coming to kill him in the middle of the night.

He gulped and nodded slightly. Johnny smiled, took the bag, and walked to his shack next door. Squee opened his door and tried to get up to his room as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake his parents.

Johnny quickly walked through the living room, dropping the pieces of cloth and stuffing that were Shmee on the stain covered couch. He wanted to get out quickly before-

"So Nny, back with company I see." Johnny stopped and turned around to face the small ceramic statue Bub's Burger Boy. It had a creepy smile and it was holding a burger. He didn't say anything. He turned back around and headed for his many-leveled basement.

He despised that Burger boy. Reverend Meat. It wouldn't leave him alone. It always wanted him to give in to his emotions. Nny wanted to be emotionless, like an insect.

Johnny walked out of the room after he got his two 'guests' settled in. They still hadn't woken up, but when they didn't they'd be very surprised. Nny snickered at the thought of those two getting what they deserved for trying to kidnap his friend as he walked into another room.

Strangely, this room didn't have any torture devices in it. Instead, it had a coat hanger, a desk and a wall with a lot of pictures on it. He put his coat, still heavy with different knives on the coat hanger and opened a drawer in the desk. He took out the black thread, needle and stuffing before going back up stairs.

As he sat down on the couch he could heard that annoying voice. "So, what are you up to now Nny?" Johnny growled and yelled, "SHUT UP MEAT!" The Burger Boy stayed quiet. Satisfied, he looked over at Shmee. Even with the head ripped off it still looked like it was taunting him. Nny sighed, picked up Shmee and got to work.

* * *

Squee wasn't sure what had woken him up, but now he could hear the window being opened. The covers were already over his head, so he didn't have to move them. He stopped breathing and tried to stop shaking. 

_What if it's those flesh eating demon bed babies? Or those aliens again? I don't want to get experimented on. I wish I had Shmee._

He could now just barely hear footsteps on the carpet. A moment later he could hear the window being closed. He breathed out slowly, but he waited another minute before moving.

When a minute had gone by he slowly moved the covers and looked around the room. Everything seemed the same except… He spotted a fixed Shmee sitting on a chair. He walked over and picked him up, smiling at him and hugging him before bringing him back to bed. He got under the covers and quickly got very sleepy. A small smile was on his face. "Thanks…Nny," he whispered just before drifting off to dreamland.

**Author's Note:** Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
